Good Kiss or Bad Kiss
by Verlorenne
Summary: This happens in present, and Sasuke is transferred to Naruto's all guys school. Sasuke is interested in Naruto,who never kissed before and liked Sakura for 6 years.. Can he make Naruto like him more than Sakura..? Sasuke x Naruto KakshixIruka
1. 1 The New Kid

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Sasuke, please!" 

"I know.. Shut up."

"Okay then... please don't cause any more problems!"

"Alright! Go homenow Kakshi."

"Hm... okay, then I'll leave my darling Sasuke in your school, teacher. Please take good care of him... although..., it may be hard to" Kakshi gave the principal a mysterious smile and went out the door.

Then Sasuke just stared at the principal, waiting for his next action.

Mr.Yamagato, the principal, cleared his throat twice and told him, "Hmph... Okay Uchiha-kun, your class is in room 13. Just take a left after you exit out of my room."

"...Uchiha-kun ...huh.." Sasuke looked back at him, and Yamagato cleared his throat again.

"...You are dismissed, go to your class now."

"Take care, Yamagato sen.sei." Sasuke left the room and took out a cigarette.

"... All-guys school.. fuck... You are dead, Kakashi-san." Sasuke led out the smoke.

Then he burned the principal's door and lazily walked to the room that was marked '13' and entered. Everyone in the class looked at him as he gave the enrollment sheet to the teacher.

"Oh..., you are new? Let's see... Uchiha Sasuke? Hi, I'm Fujigawa Matoko. You can call me Fujigawa sensei, and... your seat will be... hm...

oh, Yuichi is absent today right? Seat in his seat, Sasuke, next to Naruto." Fujigawa smiled with her big lips.

"...Hah?" Sasuke looked down at the class and scanned for the kid 'Naruto.'

Soon, he found Naruto waving his hand in the air, grinning at him.

"...Naruto... eh? haha.." Sasuke grinned back at him.

As he sat on his seat, the class started again. Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously, asking numerous questions.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"...huh." Sasuke answered back lazily.

"Woah..! you look really tall!"

"...huh. yah.. whatever."

"I'm so happy to meet you! I heard a rumor that a very nice looking kid was transferring to our class, and I even heard that you are Hatake sensei's nephew!"

"Hatake?"

"Yah, your uncle, I guess. He's a very popular writer, and I heard he's pretty rich!"

"Oh... Kakshi."

"Yes, yes! Ask me about anything about the school if you need help." Naruto smiled.

'What a energetic kid...' Sasuke thought.

"Ey."

"hm? What?" Naruto looked at him"

"..Do you know how to kiss?"

"...Aaaack? Sa...sasuke! What are you.." Naruto grew red all over.

'He's in high school, and still didn't kiss. That's interesting...' Sasuke grinned as he thought of the new school life.

"...Sa..sa..sasuke...! Tha.. That... don't...!" Naruto even grew redder.

"Okay, you can stop now." Sasuke turned his head away from him and watched the board.

Next to him, Naruto put his head down the entire time until lunch, and looked back at Sasuke.

"Show me around the school. U.zu.ma.ki." Sasuke pulled back of Naruto's shirt.

"..AHh! okay!" He stood up nervously and walked out of the class with Sasuke.

"..So., that's the lunch area, and that's the..."

* * *

"Show me..."

"hm?"

"where there's no body." Sasuke smiled.

"..Uh? Oh.. oh! Uh... I... ah... I don't know if our school has any places.. like that...!" Naruto talked in a nervous tone.

"... then let me go to your house."

"Oh.., my house? Oh.. that's.."

"What.. I can't?"

"No, not at all. You are welcome, I think Iruka sensei will be happy to see you!"

"Iruka sensei?"

"...yah., He's my tutor."

"... He lives with you?"

"Yah, why?" Naruto asked.

"...That's a problem.." Sasuke frowned.

"Is.. something wrong?"

"Is he in the house?"

"Mm... he come's back around 8 most of the time.. but.,"

"Eight.. about four hours."

"...Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Show me the office."

* * *

Later that day... after school.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hello, Sakura-chan! Say hi to my new friend, his name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Hmmm... hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"..." Sasuke ignored her and turned his face away.

"...What... what kind of bitch are yoU!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke just stared back at her and said, "Get the fuck out of my way, ugly. I have a very important thing to do with **my** Naruto. If you disturb, I'm going to kill you. Each second is precious right now."

Sakura flushed, and turned her head away and ran back.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? You were so rude to her, and...!"

"...What.. so. you like her?"

"..eeeacckkk? How did you?"

"You blush every time she looks at you. What's more obvious?"

"...I...I... I'm just... I..."

"Lead the way."

"AH, oh, yah, right.." Naruto walked quickly, not to show his red face to Sasuke.

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Yah, this is my place, feel free to sit."

"...Hm..."

"...Sasuke?"

"Where's the bed?"

"...Uh... bed..?"

"Yah, bed."

"...In.. In the room over there..., but why do you need a.."

"Are you ready?"

"...huh..? Ready for what?"

"...Haah.. you..."

"Give me water."

"Water? Okay." Naruto ran to the kitchen, and Sasuke sat on the sofa, thinking... hard.. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Sasukehhh! Why aren't you coming? I was waiting for you the entire time! I couldn't even think of the next line for my script!"

As soon as Sasuke hung up the phone, it rang again.

"Sasuke, I think I accidently pressed the wrong button or something! I'm so sorry, I miss you so much!"

"I hung up. Get the hell away."

"Was the school good?"

"...No."

"No?"

"Except for one thing."

"What's that? What's that?"

"My little toy."

"Toy?"

"Yah, now shut up."

Sasuke hung up as took out the batteries and threw it in Naruto's fish tank. Then he saw Naruto coming with water.


	2. 2 How to Kiss

**CHAPTER 2**

"Sasuke-kun, here." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back at him and forced him to sit on his lap.

"Eeeeek? Sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked at him.

"You like Sakura right?" Sasuke spoke directly in Naruto's ears, which tickled him.

"Uh..uh... yes..." Naruto blushed to pink.

"Did you ever confess your love?" Sasuke still spoke in his teasing voice.

"N..no.."

"Want me to tell you a special tips to win her love...?"

"...Eeekk?" Naruto did not dare to look back at Sasuke.

"A girl." Sasuke drew close to Naruto.

"likes a guy who can kiss good." Then he placed his lips with Naruto's, kissing him.

"Mmmmmnnn!" Naruto tried to push him out, but Sasuke did not let his tongue out. He continued, down to Naruto's neck, until Naruto finally suceeded to push him out.

"What...What was that!" Naruto yelled.

"It was a little tip for you."

"You, you, that's not what you did. You ki...ki...ki..." Naruto grew red as he tried to let out the word.

"Kiss?" Sasuke looked at him funnily.

"Waahhhhh!" Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth. Noticing Naruto's pure virginity, Sasuke laughed, and drank the water out of the cup.

"That was your first kiss."

"...!" Naruto turned his face away from Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, all-guys school is funny, damn." Sasuke layed on the sofa turning on the TV.

"Okay, I won't do it anymore," Sasuke said as he opened a bag of chips. Naruto, still red, sat down on the sofa, and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes staring straight at him.

"Is...is... it true that girls like guys... who can kiss good...?" Naruto asked carefully, and Sasuke, again, burst into laughing.

"yah, why not." He managed to say.

"Then...! Teach me...!" Naruto closed his eyes, and Sasuke couldn't even laugh because he was being so serious. He held on to his laugh for a moment then, and touched Naruto's baby skin with tip of his fingers. Naruto twitched, but Sasuke only smirked, putting his arm around Naruto's neck.

"So, you really want to know, Uzumaki?"

"...I..!" Blushing, Naruto opened his eyes, but noticed Sasuke's face was right in front of him and quickly closed his lids again. For somewhat reason, he was afriad of looking directly at Sasuke's eyes. It seemed like it knew every part of him, chewing up his soul. There was somewhat moment of silence between them and Sasuke smiled, whispering to Naruto.

"Kiss me."

Naruto opened his eyes again, surprised.

"Eeeekkk?"

"Kiss me, and I'll tell you if it's a good one or not." Sasuke sat back at the sofa.

"I...I... I don't know how to kiss!"

"Try" Sasuke bit on a chip.

"Are... are you serious about this... Sasuke-kun...?" Naruto looked at him.

"Come on, it's just a kiss. There are more delightful stuff at the... wah?"

**'BUMP!'**

"What the... fuck...?" Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was crashing his teeth on to his.

"Idiot! You're fucking breaking my teeth! That's not a kiss!" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head as he stood up and pushed Naruto.

"You... you said to try... to kiss..." Naruto looked at the floor, ashamed.

"I said try to kiss, not break my teeth. Uzumaki." Sasuke sighed.

"...I'm... I'm sorry... Was it bad...?"

"I'll give it a F." Sasuke smirked.

"Then how do you... kiss... so good...?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Haha, you thought I do huh." Sasuke teased Naruto again, who was blushing.

"It's just my skill. It takes practice. You. know?" Sasuke came two centimeters just away from Naruto's face. He stared at Naruto's innocent eyes, which Naruto stared backed at him, feeling embarrasment.

"Can.. I try again...?" Naruto asked.

"No. That was Lesson 1. You need to pay me back for this, Uzumaki." Sasuke pointed at the kitchen.

"Food? Uh, okay!" Naruto smiled as he tried grabbed ramen from the top shelf.

"Iruka-sensei always took it out for me..." Naruto complained.

Sasuke then sighed again, throwing the ramen at him as he grabbed it.

"You are useless." He said as he went back to the sofa. Then he grew bored of TV and looked at the fish tank. A goldfish was swimming around the cellphone, and he noticed Kakashi had made it waterproof.

"That idiot..."

It was vibrating in the tank, and it was so disturbing that he wanted to go out and beat the crap out of Kakashi-san, but he stopped as he saw Naruto struggling with the ramen.

"This is one hell of an idiot too."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and put the apron on.

Then he threw everything in he saw, and glared at Naruto.

"What's so hard about that!"

"Sasuke-kun, you... eekk... careful!" Naruto yelled, but the pot was already long gone exploded.

"Naruto I'm home!" The door was opened and Iruka came in.

"_**IRUKA-SENSEI!**_" Naruto tried to cover the stained wall.

"Naruto, what is... that...?" Too bad. Iruka had already seen Sasuke with pink frilly apron and ramen noodles on his hair...

"And...who... is he...?"

"Iruka-sensei, he's... my classmate! His name is Sasuke, and he wanted to come to my house, but.. um... yah... we were trying to cook and..." Naruto tried to explain quickly.

"Hello, there, kawaii Naruto-chan!" There suddenly came a voice from the door, and Sasuke, who recognized at instant, sighed.

"You're amazing. Naruto-chan. How can you make that ice prince wear the apron?" The writer smiled.

"H...hi... Iruka-sensei... is he our.. guest...?" Naruto asked, and Iruka blushed.

"He's... He's... um.. my friend..."

"Friend...?" Naruto stared at the gray haired man (not old though) with curiosity.

"Sir..., do you know Sasuke...?"

Kakshi grinned, replying, "He's my nephew!Isn't he so adorable?"

Sasuke sighed again, calming down his anger, while Naruto was excited that he saw Hatake Kakashi in real person. "Wow! I read your books, Hatake-sensei, you're my favorite author! I especially liked the one called 'Kiss for My Nephew'! It was really touching and of course, extremely cute what you said about your nephew!"

"Haha, Sasuke was the model! I'm glad you liked it." Kakashi smiled as Naruto did.

"When did you...make.. that kind of book...!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aw, comeone, you know you're cute"

"It's good that everyone knows each other. Sasuke, you should come to our house often, too." Iruka patted Sasuke's head, who barely managed to not slap his hands.


End file.
